Itachi's little secret
by Troubled93sweetheart
Summary: Something up and Kisame needs to know and why is Deiera in Itachi's room wearing only a Bikini?...o.o OOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok I know that I'm suppose to be write another story but I had this stuck in my head and just had to write in down well here it is...

Itachi's little secret

He knew there was something going on, he had been coming home and disappearing into his room lately something was wrong and he knew it. Itachi had been more quiet than usually which mean that something was up, Kisame was worried, he was Itachi's only room mate and best friend he had to find out the answer.

The answered laid in Itachi's room it had to be and he was sure about it. He had planned it out when Itachi left for work he would tell him that he was sick and was having a day off. Then he would sneak into Itachi's room and find the answer, yep that was a piece of cake.

DAY ONE...

Kisame was currently standing in Itachi's room and lets just say he's freaked out of his mind. Lets see Itachi's room had the lights turned off with a spotlight shining. That same spotlight was currently pointed to something so horrifying so creepy that it mad gay guys turn straight. And that was Deidera dancing in a cage with knee high boots on and a very small bikini on dancing to toxic by Britney Spears. Kisame was bleeding on the floor twitching out of all the things he had witnessed nothing had ever prepared him for this.

Kisame: "D-Deidera what are you doing here??"

Deidera: "oh...Itachi paid me to be his security system in case someone broke into his room, yeah"

Kisame: "for a minute there I thought Itachi was going off his rocker with you dancing there"

Deidera: "nope...you mind leaving its getting chilly in here with you standing in the door way, yeah"

Kisame: "hey mind not telling Itachi I was in here"

Deidera: "no prob, yeah"

Kisame walked ok he had to try another time, maybe when Itachi was home busy somewhere else in the apartment.

DAY TWO...

Kisame heard the shower turn on that meant that Itachi was taking a shower that would last for about thirty minute more than enough time to check Itachi's room. He walked toward the his room that when he heard nosies coming from the other side of Itachi's door. It sounded like someone was hammering something into the wall. Cautiously Kisame opened the door, he peeked in nothing he opened the door nothing , he stepped into the room he stood there for a few minute thats when something pounced on him. His first instinct was to yell out then when he couldn't see anything he banged against the walls trying to make the thing that was him fall off soon after the thing fell to the floor. It was a monkey, Kisame stared at it for a second then the monkey came back to life jump towards the window which was opened, the monkey turned around screeched at Kisame and shook its fist before it leaped out the window. Kisame thought to himself where does Itachi get these security systems??

DAY THREE...

Kisame marched straight towards Itachi's room and burst the door open only to have darkness surround him. He was in a hole apparently when he had opened the door it opened a trap door which made him fall in that when he heard someone above him.

Itachi: "Kisame what are doing down there"

Kisame: "FINE!! I give up all this time I wanted to know what wrong with you and when I tried searching your room but you have all these weird things in here protecting so I can find the answer"

Itachi: "why didn't you just ask...here let me show you what you have been looking for"

He pulled Kisame out of the whole, Kisame looked around shocked all around the room covering the was pictures of Sasuke and Sakura.

Kisame: "are you obsessed with them or something or what"

Itachi: "no you idiot I was making an album for them for their two year anniversary"

Kisame: "so who are they"

Itachi: "and you call your self my best friend...thats my little brother Sasuke and his wife Sakura"

Kisame: "hey that Sakura chick is hot" he whammed in the back in the head

Itachi: "watch it that my sister in law"

Kisame grumbled but otherwise didn't say anything and to think that went to that hell just for that but he still thought that Sakura chick was hot he got hit in the head by Itachi like he knew what was going on in his head. Well that just shows you what secrets Itachi has.

A/N: hey thats it PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: first off I want to thank the ones that did REVIEW and that would be drum roll please...naruto stands in the corner drumming away.

They are **Anti-sasuke** and **Kinaro** thank you, you guys are awesome and because you guys reviewed you guys deserve a prize and the prize is another story or sort of kinda sequel anyways here it is...

Kisame stood wondering for a second on what Itachi had showed he still thinks that Itachi is obsessive with them but he had to admit they make hot couple especially the girl she's hot just look at those curves ...ouch that hurt he swears that Itachi can hear what he is thinking.

A few hours later Kisame was sitting on the couch staring off into space with dreamy expression on his face...you want to know what he was dreaming about. He was sitting on the edge of the beach watching the crash into the shore when all of a sudden something flew at the water it was Sakura but instead of her having legs she had a fishes tall. She was a mermaid swimming for him, beckoning for him he got throw everything stood wearing only swimming trunks.

Splashed in after her he then starting nest to her making out with after that it went a little...x-rated...he came back to reality when Itachi hit over the head...again...hard. The doorbell rang, Itachi got up to answer he came back laughing with some person thats when he said her name Sakura. Kisame looked from his seat see to his angel in the flesh he watched as Itachi and Sakura talked something about Sasuke parking the car and where the big surprise. After Itachi left that left Sakura and him alone.

Sakura seemed to notices him and walked up to him and out stretched her hand saying something he took then savagely pulled her towards him kissing her all over she tries to struggle but is saved but an angry looking Sasuke. Kisame sat on the floor looking dazed thats when Itachi also came into view looking form the angry to a blissful Kisame then he put two and two together. He shook his head for a minute that was when he decided to give Sasuke and Sakura their present and apologize for anything that had happened.

When the couple had left Itachi turned to Kisame for and explanation that when Kisame saw the murder intent in Itachi's eyes that when he decided to run he ran into Itachi room thinking it was a good idea to hide in there that where he made a big mistake.

Once he took three steps into Itachi's room he was flying the air having a rope attached around his ankle with monkeys screeching beside him waiting to attack him. Itachi appeared a minute later with a smirk on his face. Itachi spoke "any requests before I fry you like the fish you are" Kisame thought about it until finally he thought of one "yes...where do you get all of these security systems" Itachi thought whether about not to tell him but he thought what the heck it doesn't matter "i get them form Naruto" Kisame looked outraged "from that runt he's as bad as Deidera they both make mess up things" "yea now they own a store called Are you Serious??...they make good profit surprisingly" Itachi answered then slowly form his back Itachi drew out a knife and looked at Kisame maliciously"

throughout the night Kisame screams could be heard through the city...unfortunately.

A?N: hoped you like it I try my best...review please?


End file.
